


Ark

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-04
Updated: 2002-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden attraction. Dogs and cats living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ark

Ark, defined at [Merriam-Webster OnLine](http://www.m-w.com/):

Main Entry: ark  
Pronunciation: `'ärk`  
Function: _noun_  
Etymology: Middle English, from Old English _arc, _from Latin _arca _chest; akin to Latin _arcEre _to hold off, defend, Greek _arkein, _Hittite _hark- _to have, hold  
Date: before 12th century  
**1 a** **:** a boat or ship held to resemble that in which Noah and his family were preserved from the Flood **b** **:** something that affords protection and safety  
**2 a** **:** the sacred chest representing to the Hebrews the presence of God among them **b** **:** a repository traditionally in or against the wall of a synagogue for the scrolls of the Torah

* * *

"Oh, bite me, Jack," Daniel said, reaching for the remote. Jack held it out of reach, and Daniel leaned over to grab it out of his hand, and Jack bit him on the shoulder. "You **bit** me!" Daniel accused in disbelief.

"You **told** me to bite you," Jack said, but there was something in his eyes that...

Oh shit.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Daniel reached for the remote again, blushing, and Jack bit him again, lightly, on the neck. "I didn't tell you to bite me that time!" Daniel protested.

"That was a preemptive bite," Jack replied, voice husky and seductive, the hockey game and Daniel's documentary both completely forgotten.

"I should be going," Daniel started, standing.

"I'm not drunk," Jack announced.

"Jack, you're **military**. 'Don't ask, don't tell.' Fraternization. Court martial. Stockade." Daniel sighed explosively and added, "I should be going," fleeing for the door.

"Because you want to, too," Jack called out to Daniel's retreating back.

Daniel froze. "Because I want to and we **can't**."

Jack was across the room in an instant, arms wrapped around Daniel, erection pressing into Daniel's ass, murmuring into Daniel's ear, "We **can**, we just **shouldn't**."

Daniel leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't," he whispered. "We **can't**." He tried to pull away, not hard, and Jack held him tight.

"Just once, just once," Jack pleaded in a whisper. His breath caught, sob-like, and Daniel leaned hard against the wall, weak and dizzy with desire. "I can't fucking **stand** it. It'll make it better."

"It'll make it worse," Daniel whispered back sadly.

"You don't have to..." Jack started. "Just let me, and you don't have to..." He moved down Daniel's body to kneel behind him and tugged at Daniel's hips to turn him around.

"I can't just..." Daniel protested weakly. "Wouldn't be fair," he panted, leaning deadweight against the wall to resist being turned.

"It would be enough," Jack insisted. "Enough to keep me from... to save my fucking **sanity**."

"Jack," Daniel objected into the wall.

"It would be enough. Jesus, I see you in the shower and I practically pass out from the blood diverting to more vital areas. There's no way Teal'c can't have noticed. But no, I can't have you, have to act normal, don't look, can't fucking **help** looking..."

"I should go," Daniel insisted, pulling away. He stopped at the front door, but didn't turn around. "We've **discussed** this. We **can't**!"

Jack stood up, slowly. "I'm losing my fucking mind."

Daniel turned around. He was deeply flushed and his eyes were so dilated they looked black, but it seemed to be compassion rather than desire stopping him. "You really think it'll help?" he asked, uncertainly, and Jack was across the room and kneeling in front of him and practically ripping his pants off... "No, no, not like..." Daniel started, kneeling to kiss Jack. "I won't let you just... not fair," he whispered between kisses.

"Shower," Jack hissed between kisses.

"What?" Daniel replied around Jack's tongue in his mouth.

"Very specific fantasy. Shower," Jack gasped into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel pulled away and reached to caress Jack's cheek, and whispered, "Okay."

Jack looked deeply into Daniel's eyes, opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and stood, offering Daniel his hand. Daniel took his hand and rose, and Jack led him to the bathroom and pulled off Daniel's clothes. "Oh God, Danny. Jesus," Jack breathed.

Daniel blushed, "Um, feeling a little... exposed."

Jack somehow managed to carelessly tear off his clothes without tearing his eyes off Daniel, blindingly beautiful in his blushing awkwardness. Daniel looked up and bit his lip anxiously.

"Shower," Jack murmured, steering Daniel, who stumbled awkwardly and paused to look searchingly at Jack. "You... you okay with this?" Jack asked, suddenly concerned. When Daniel didn't answer right away he began to apologize, "Sorry, sorry, I pushed... sorry."

"No," Daniel objected. "I agreed." He looked at Jack solemnly, and said, "Yes." He stepped into the shower, resolute, and looked at Jack expectantly. Jack stepped in, a little uncertain, pulled the curtain, and turned on the shower. He steered Daniel's back so the spray was striking it and knelt.

"I've never done this before," Jack confessed with a quirky half-grin upwards, "but this is what I want to do to you in the showers at the SGC." He leaned forward and licked along the length of Daniel's shaft. Daniel gasped, and Jack looked up at him and smiled, suddenly calm, that perfect serenity he **knew** he'd feel washing over him as he gently sucked the head of Daniel's penis, Daniel's hands reaching, groping for balance, bracing on his shoulders as he sucked deeper. Jack hoped this was good for Daniel, because this was **joyful** for him. Finally, at last, just doing this at long last, playfully experimenting, trying to duplicate things he'd liked, trying stuff he'd read about, just finally sucking Daniel's cock. Daniel didn't seem to be complaining, not one bit, quite the opposite, which made it perfect. A perfect moment, the kind you remember on your deathbed with a smile and gratitude that you dared to do it. Perfect, and over too soon, Jack swallowing Daniel's come, amazed by how hot that was. Daniel leaned back against the wall, panting, and Jack rose to hold Daniel, squeeze him tight. "Thank you," he whispered, genuinely grateful and finally, at last, at peace with his desire. He planted soft kisses on Daniel's cheek, and Daniel buried his face in Jack's shoulder.

Jack ran his hand along Daniel's wet ass and back, kissing Daniel's cheek again. Daniel looked back, his eyes burning, tormented, the opposite of the peace Jack felt, and Jack felt a violent wave of guilt, realizing at last that when Daniel said it would be worse, he meant for him, not Jack. He blushed, ashamed of his self-absorption. Then Daniel pushed him back and knelt. Jack wanted to object but he couldn't, frozen with inevitability as Daniel leaned forward to suck, Jack's calm exploding forever into awful certainty of what he had been missing. What he would continue to miss if they continued on his "just once" plan. He must have been out of his mind. Daniel wasn't calm at all, he was frantic, and Jack knew he wouldn't last. It was terrible beauty. All he could think about was the perfect hot wet heat of Daniel's mouth and the words, "just once," and the sound he made when he came was like a sob as he fell, Daniel catching him.

"I love you," Daniel breathed raggedly into Jack's shoulder. Jack looked into Daniel's eyes and saw tears and felt a wave of self-loathing, instantly recognized and absolved. _Ego te absolvo._ Jack smiled, both at the forgiveness and the blasphemy. _Bless me, lover, for I have sinned. Et ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._

* * *

_Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen._

Daniel slept, and he looked like an angel in the dim light from the street, so calm, so peaceful. Jack didn't know the last time he'd prayed like this. Iraq, probably.

He'd sinned with another man. Not the sex, the moment of weakness with which he'd hurt them both. They shouldn't have, because they couldn't. How the fuck was he going to go back to looking and not touching now? He didn't think his own right hand was going to cut it for him any more; he'd have to start a series of close personal relationships with zucchinis and cucumbers in honor of what they, thankfully, had had the sense to **not** do.

Jesus. He was completely out of his mind.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, and Jack smiled sadly at him. "Did you sleep?" Daniel asked, and Jack shook his head.

"I love you," Jack said, gently. Daniel looked worried, and Jack reached out to touch his cheek. "Domine, non sum dignus," Jack whispered.

"Jack?" Daniel asked anxiously, hand cradling Jack's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "I love you, too," Daniel whispered.

Jack laid his head on Daniel's chest, and Daniel held him. They remained in silence until the alarm went off, then they silently rose and dressed.

At the door, Daniel stopped to tell Jack, "Pax vobiscum."

"Et cum spiritu tuo," Jack answered. He opened the door, and they went out to face the world.

* * *

Jack could hear the wormhole disengaging behind them, but he didn't bother to look. He had more important things on his mind. Like how completely hot Daniel looked. Edible. His memory flashed back to the shower, and he blushed and looked away. "Let's just do our survey and go home," he droned wearily.

Carter did a double-take. "Yes, sir," she said. Shit. Smooth, O'Neill. Discreet. Maybe he should take out an ad in "Stars and Stripes." Attention, universe: Daniel and I had sex, but we're never going to do it again--at least, not until I retire. I swear!

Shit. This was **so** screwed up. They were all watching him, three pairs of big worried eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, sir," Sam reassured.

Shit, shit, shit.

"I'm going to go take a whiz. You kids mind the store," Jack announced, heading for the tree line.

"You want me to come with you?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"I've been potty-trained for years, now," Jack quipped, tiredly. He wanted to be alone, to compose himself. He walked into the forest and just kept walking.

He found himself remembering some medieval--was it medieval?--poem about a guy who was afraid he was committing idolatry because he loved his girlfriend so much. Afraid he loved her more than God. Well, he'd passed that point long ago with Daniel, not that that was saying much. God hadn't been on his Christmas list since Charlie died.

He stopped. Now this was just embarrassing. He shouldn't be out here in this condition--no sleep, obsessing about a member of his team... He should either screw the regs on the basis that they were a crock or retire. He should be with Daniel.

He turned around and started walking back the way he came.

* * *

The showers. God, no, please, not the showers.

Jack stripped mechanically, noting out of the corner of his eye that Daniel was doing the same and that they were trying not to look at each other and failing. He further noted that Teal'c was trying not to notice their odd behavior. Shit. He shoved his clothes into the locker and slammed it shut a little too hard.

"Are you unwell, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I've been suffering from insomnia. It's no big deal," Jack lied fluently.

On the other hand, the fact that he could hammer nails with his dick was probably a big deal. He glanced over at Teal'c, who was looking at him with one of his damned inscrutable Jaffa looks.

"I do not understand your regulations about relationships between team members," Teal'c commented. "Jaffa often take lovers among their comrades-at-arms."

"Teal'c, you can't just imply something like that," Daniel objected, quietly yet passionately. "Do you have any idea how much trouble Jack could get into if people thought he and I..."

"It's okay, Daniel," Jack interrupted, equally quietly. "I've decided to retire." Daniel just stared at him, which made Jack smile, but the smile faded fairly quickly. "I've had enough of this. I want it to be over." He smiled again, and this one lasted longer as he added, looking past Teal'c to Daniel, "I want to be with you."

He then went to shower, smug in the knowledge that he had rendered them both speechless.

* * *

Jack wandered casually into General Hammond's office and shut the door. "I want to retire."

Hammond blinked. "May I ask why?"

"Because I'm in love with Daniel, and Daniel's in love with me," Jack replied promptly. "We're not... yet, but I'm sick of waiting. Daniel's deathly afraid of my getting court-martialed. I'm more afraid of it impacting my command."

"I appreciate your candor," Hammond replied. "You could have just lied." He paused. "You do realize, don't you? that I could probably have arranged a quiet retirement for you if this got out. Maybe you should take some time. Reconsider."

"You're not suggesting..." Jack started.

"Of course not," Hammond answered quickly. "I could never suggest that you lie to me." He sighed. "On the other hand, just because I have to enforce a regulation doesn't mean I like it. The best friend I ever had was a homosexual, and I had no idea. I only found out because he chose to include that fact in his suicide note rather than testify at his lover's court martial." He looked at Jack, solemnly. "Do what you think is best for the two of you, but if you're in love, you should be together. Life's too short to put love off. Take my word for that." He glanced at a picture of his late wife. "Three weeks?"

"I'd decided when I came in here," Jack shook his head. "I'm going wacko here."

"I hate to lose you, but I respect your decision," Hammond sighed, then added, "I hope the two of you are very happy, and I want you to keep in touch. I'll take care of all the paperwork. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said gratefully.

"George," Hammond corrected gently. "You're a civilian now."

"Thanks, George," Jack amended. "You're the best."

* * *

Jack lit the candles on the table, arranged the roses, and fussed with the champagne in the ice bucket... and finally, Daniel knocked. Jack answered the door and made an inviting gesture.

"What did General Hammond say?" Daniel asked.

"He's cool with it," Jack replied. "By the way, I'm planning on seducing you."

"Um, so I see," Daniel observed, smiling at the table. "Thanks for the warning."

"I could go directly to brazen hussy and strip," Jack suggested. "But I was trying more for romance." He pulled a rose out of the vase and handed it to Daniel with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're good at it," Daniel commented.

"I hope so, because my seduction plans are very specific. Dinner?" Jack smiled mysteriously and went to the table to open the champagne.

"Would you rather seduce me first?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Jack grinned wickedly. "After dinner. I have a feeling we'll need to keep our strength up."

Daniel smiled back. "Okay." Daniel turned his attention to his steak and salad.

"We should go to the shelter tomorrow and get a puppy," Jack suggested.

"Kitten," Daniel corrected, mischievously.

"One of each," Jack suggested generously. "Even though cats are snooty."

"They are not!" Daniel retorted. "Besides, dogs are loud and drooly."

"So am I, and I don't hear you complaining," Jack teased.

"Ew," Daniel opined. "I hope these seduction plans of yours don't involve drooling."

"You're saying you've never had that really drunk sex where you're kind of drooling continuously?" Jack asked, a naughty twinkle in his eye.

"Um, no," Daniel replied, alarmed and kind of afraid to ask if Jack was serious.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Jack advised mischievously.

* * *

Jack and Daniel lay on Jack's bed, kissing and touching by candlelight, slowly pulling each others' clothes off. Slow, leisurely kissing and touching. Naked at last, Jack rolled over to pull a tube of lube out of the nightstand and handed it to Daniel. "Make love to me," he whispered.

Daniel blinked. "Um, you ever...?"

"No."

"Well," Daniel started, "I have, so maybe..."

"No," Jack interrupted. "Very specific seduction fantasy, remember? Humor me." Daniel scrunched up his forehead and looked like he was about to argue, so Jack added, "This may sound dumb, but I was always afraid that if we... Dr. Frasier would know. Now that we don't have to worry about it..."

Daniel considered this, then nodded and took the lube and scooted down to lie between Jack's legs. A slick finger slipped inside Jack. Daniel looked up and blinked nervously. "This, um, might not work."

"What do you mean?" Jack demanded.

"I mean that if your body doesn't cooperate I'm stopping," Daniel insisted, then leaned over to suck Jack, leaving his finger where it was and concentrating on the blow job for awhile.

Then Daniel's finger started moving, and Jack gasped, "Maybe you should slow down or I'll be finished before we start." The corners of Daniel's mouth quirked up, but he just kept doing what he had been doing. "Come on, time to get this show on the road," Jack insisted. Daniel slipped a second finger inside, and Jack froze. Daniel stopped and looked up anxiously. "Okay," Jack admitted, "that's big."

"It's not as big as what you're asking me to put in you," Daniel corrected, then sighed. "Maybe we should..." He trailed off as Jack opened his mouth to protest. "More champagne? Alcohol is a muscle relaxant."

"You just want me to drool," Jack retorted, up ending the bottle and slamming a large quantity. Daniel giggled. Jack grinned loopily at him and chugged some more.

"We're going for relaxed, not numb," Daniel pointed out.

"A likely story. You're going for drooling," Jack accused, taking one last swig and putting the bottle down on the nightstand. "Do your worst," he instructed.

Daniel laughed again, then looked anxious. "This probably isn't what you had in mind, is it?" He laughed a little self-deprecating laugh. "Sorry about your fantasy!"

"It's with you, Danny," Jack contradicted. "That makes it exactly what I wanted." He grinned a big, sappy, tipsy grin. "I love you."

Daniel relaxed visibly. "I love you, too," he murmured, then started to suck again, and Jack felt his ass just give around Daniel's fingers. Daniel started to move them, and Jack felt himself opening, relaxing. It was good, it was so very good. So easy all of a sudden. He didn't know if it was the booze, the laughter, or what, but...

Daniel was moving now, removing his fingers, moving his body into position, lifting Jack's legs up over his shoulders with slippery fingers. Then there was something huge, something thick and blunt moving where Daniel's fingers had been. Daniel was inside him, and he realized they literally couldn't get any closer than that, that he was completely filled with Daniel.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"I'm wonderful," Jack replied. "You're wonderful. It's perfect. Fuck me, already."

Daniel started moving inside him, and a slippery hand wrapped around his dick to stroke in time. It was... God! So fucking good, but he couldn't imagine letting anyone but Daniel **do** this to him, because he felt completely open. He was vaguely aware of saying things like, "God," "Jesus," and "Yes," like some kind of prayer, and Daniel was making a lot of noise, too. Daniel seemed to last a long time, but it was still over way too soon, Jack coming hard, so hard that he imagined that if Daniel hadn't been on top of him it would hit the ceiling. Then Daniel had an almost painfully beautiful ecstatic look as he came, too, collapsing onto Jack. Jack wanted to squeeze him closer but he really didn't feel coordinated enough.

Okay, maybe he should put God back on his Christmas list for giving him Daniel. While he was at it, maybe he should thank God for giving him an asshole, too. He did squeeze Daniel closer then, nuzzling his hair.

"Wow," Daniel commented.

"Oh yeah," Jack agreed, adding, "I hope you won't think it's unromantic if I suggest we go take a shower in a bit."

Daniel laughed. "No. But not now."

"I don't think I could get up," Jack murmured into Daniel's hair with a kiss.

"I'm glad I did okay for you," Daniel admitted. "I was nervous."

"God, you're kidding, right? You're great!" Jack blurted out in amazement.

"Um, thanks, but... 'Hey, Daniel, would you help me celebrate my retirement by deflowering me? no pressure! but now would be good,'" Daniel teased, blushing.

Jack laughed. "Point taken. Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you with a kitten. Obviously you were raised by heathens who had never heard of the 'every kid has to have a dog' rule."

Daniel snorted, then added, "I never had a pet until I went to college. Someone in one of my classes was giving away kittens." He kissed Jack's chest. "You'd like cats if you got to know them."

Jack smiled but didn't answer, then suggested, "Shower?"

* * *

Jack was examining what looked like a golden retriever puppy with a critical eye. Puppies and grown dogs barked and yapped for attention all around the room, but Jack's concentration was undisturbed.

"This is horrible," Daniel stated, distressed. "We'll take them all!" he informed the attendant.

She smiled sympathetically. "I know. I feel the exact same way."

"We can go somewhere else," Jack offered.

"No!" Daniel answered quickly. "I'd rather take one than none. It's just... there are so many."

"I know," Jack answered. "That's why I like to get dogs here." He looked down at the puppy who was licking his hand. "I'll take this one."

"Damn," she said. "I had my eye on that one."

"You snooze, you lose," Jack teased, then turned to Daniel. "You up for picking a kitten?"

"Okay," Daniel sighed. He eventually settled on a little black and white kitten. As they paid the adoption fees, the kitten clung to Daniel's shoulder and mewed. "I know," Daniel told the kitten reassuringly. "That was traumatic for me, too."

"What are you going to name her?" Jack asked.

"Catherine," Daniel replied promptly.

"Catherine, meet Francis," Jack said, holding up the puppy to the kitten, who hissed.

"Francis?" Daniel teased. "You do realize--don't you?--that the other puppies are going to beat him up when he goes out to play?"

"I don't want our child associating with riffraff," Jack sniffed in faux hauteur, but the effect was spoiled by his smile when the puppy licked his cheek.

"Well, Catherine's not going to be associating with any riffraff... um, as long as we get her spayed in a timely manner." As if the kitten knew what Daniel was saying, she buried her face in his neck and squeaked pathetically. "Poor kitty," he reassured the kitten, petting her.

"How long have you two been together?" the shelter attendant asked. Daniel blushed, but Jack just smiled mysteriously. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "It's none of my business."

"It's okay," Daniel reassured, but he didn't answer her question, either. They climbed into Jack's truck, Daniel holding the cardboard carriers on his lap, and Daniel commented, "That's hard to get used to. I'm not sure how much of a secret you want this to be."

"Well, I don't mind people knowing," Jack admitted, "but it's not her business and I didn't know what to say. Do we count the pining and keeping our hands off each other and measure the time in years, or count from when we first made love and measure it in days or hours? And... this is a stupid question... Does the shower count?"

"It counts," Daniel replied firmly.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I think it counts, too. So... what? Sixty hours? Two years?"

"There hasn't been anyone but you for me since I realized you felt the same way," Daniel admitted. "I was going to wait and hope you still wanted me when you retired. But we weren't really **together**, even though we kind of..." He sighed. "I have no idea."

"I wanted to ask you to wait," Jack admitted. "It didn't seem fair, though." He thought about it, then started the truck.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "Me, too."

"What about now?" Jack asked. "I mean, we haven't really discussed..."

"Do you... not want to..." Daniel started.

"Daniel, I'm yours as long as you want me. For the rest of my life and afterwards if I can manage it," Jack promised. "Is that what you want?"

"More than anything," Daniel replied, making the three words a solemn vow.

"Sweet!" Jack observed cheerfully, and Daniel snorted a quiet laugh.

Catherine mewed, and Daniel stuck his fingers through an air hole in the cardboard. "It's all right; we're going home," he informed the kitten. The puppy whined, and he stuck the fingers of his other hand into Francis' carrier. "It's okay."

"Who's daddy's poor puppy?" Jack cooed in the general direction of the carrier. Daniel stared in amazement. "What? You're **supposed** to baby talk to your pets!"

Daniel just tried not to laugh. Big scary special ops Col. O'Neill and his poor widdle puppy.

Jack put in an "Indigo Girls" CD and started to drive. "Retiring is a lot like getting divorced," he observed. "When Sara left, I lived on beer, doritos, and big macs for a month, sacked out on the couch in front of the TV, played every CD I owned that she didn't like a little too loud... I felt like I couldn't get a dog until I retired." He smiled over at Daniel, and added, "Gotta say, lovin' retirement so far." Daniel smiled brightly at Jack.

"No way construction of this tricky plan  
was built by other than a greater hand  
with a love that passes all our understanding  
watching closely over the journey

"But what it takes to cross the great divide  
seems more that all the courage I can muster up inside.  
Do we get to have some answers when we reach the other side?  
The prize is always worth the rocky ride"

"Do you believe in God?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I can't believe you're asking that with what we do for a living," Daniel replied with a gentle smile.

There was a long pause before Jack admitted, "Lately I've been thinking that if there **is** a God, maybe He's okay 'cause He's letting us be together."

Daniel just stared in flattered astonishment. He considered telling Jack that they were together because Jack decided to retire so they **could** be, but it seemed profoundly ungrateful after a compliment like that. Besides, he thought Jack knew that. He **knew** Jack knew that, which made the compliment even more amazing. Finally, he managed to stammer out a "Th-thank you."

"Sorry," Jack said with a smile. "Didn't mean to freak you out or whatever."

"You didn't," Daniel replied quickly. "I just... kind of speechless, sorry."

"S'okay," Jack reassured.

"I don't think I believe in God," Daniel continued quietly.

"You're not sure?" Jack teased.

"No, I'm not," Daniel answered seriously. "I'm an agnostic, not an atheist. Agnostic is from the Greek 'Agnostos,' meaning unknown or unknowable. So, no, I'm not sure. I don't think I can be sure. That's kind of the point of being an agnostic."

"I'm not sure, either," Jack admitted.

* * *

Jack finished placing newspapers on the laundry room floor, put up the child gate, and deposited Francis on the other side. "So, what do we need to do to housebreak a cat?" Jack asked.

Daniel snorted, picked up the kitten, carried her to the bathroom and deposited her in the litter box. "Pee here," he instructed. Catherine sniffed the box, then began to dig energetically.

"No way," Jack protested. Daniel just grinned at him. Catherine scratched some more, sniffed, then squatted. "No fucking way!"

"Way," Daniel retorted. "She's housebroken, and will stay that way as long as we keep the box clean." Catherine finished and hopped out of the box, then began to wash her foot energetically.

"I'm beginning to understand the appeal of the cat thing," Jack admitted.

* * *

"Go pee," Jack instructed the dog.

The dog looked at Jack. Jack looked at the dog. The dog started sniffing the grass, then tugged at the leash in boredom.

"Francis," Daniel called. The dog looked up. Daniel trotted over to the tree and lifted his leg. "Go pee," he instructed.

Francis cocked his head and considered this for a moment, then trotted over to the tree and peed on it.

"Shit," Jack remarked in amazement.

"I'm using my highly trained linguistic skills here," Daniel observed dryly. "Good dog!"

"Who's a good dog? Who's a good dog? Who's my good puppy?" Jack praised, petting the dog. "You never cease to amaze me," Jack commented to Daniel.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," Daniel teased.

* * *

Jack and Daniel were lounging on Jack's bed, Jack's head on Daniel's shoulder and Catherine on Daniel's lap. "Let her sniff your hand first," Daniel instructed. Jack offered the kitten his hand, and she sniffed his fingers delicately, than rubbed her face against them. "You've followed proper cat etiquette. She's given you her seal of approval. You may now pet."

Jack petted her. "You sound like you're talking about an alien culture, not a house pet," he teased.

Daniel reached over and pulled Jack nearer, then kissed him, a long, sensuous kiss.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"We can," Daniel replied, pulling Jack into another kiss. They continued to kiss, and Catherine squeaked her disgruntlement and jumped down. Jack rolled on top of Daniel, hands slipping between them to work Daniel's shirt off. "You don't have a very specific fantasy in mind again, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Nope," Jack panted into Daniel's mouth.

"Good," Daniel murmured, pulling Jack's shirt off and shoving him over onto his back. He pulled his own shirt off and went to work on Jack's pants.

"Flattered, here," Jack observed.

"You say that almost like you **don't** know for a fact you've been the star of my autoerotic fantasies for two years," Daniel retorted, distracted by his battle with Jack's pants, which finally surrendered Daniel's prize. Daniel yanked them off, licked his lips thoughtfully, then attacked Jack's underwear with a gentler, more delicate approach.

"I'd retaliate in kind, but I don't think my hands work. Blood diverting to more vital areas," Jack remarked. Daniel pulled off his own pants and underwear and began to kiss his way down Jack's body. At the first touch of Daniel's lips to his dick, Jack breathed the suggestion, "Sixty-nine?"

Daniel looked up at Jack, considering, then moved to turn his body, planting a knee on either side of Jack's head and returning to the delightful task at hand. He hadn't really had the opportunity to really savor this in the shower, what with the emotional pitch and all, and he was ready to try a nice, long blow job--as in, seeing if he could blow the top off Jack's head.

Jack had a sudden wicked impulse. He'd read online that if you were going to try this, this was one of the preferred positions for a beginner, so he stretched his neck out flat, grabbed Daniel's hips, and... swallowed, which was pretty weird. Then Daniel let out this amazing noise, arching up, and Jack decided he could get used to this if it meant Daniel would keep making that sound. He pushed Daniel's hips back, exhaling, then inhaled and swallowed again, and this time it was easier, but he was glad Daniel was holding back, because he had the sneaking suspicion that if Daniel started hammering away he'd barf all over him. Fortunately, Daniel was letting Jack set the pace on this one. In fact, Daniel seemed to have almost completely forgotten about his end of the bargain, but Jack didn't mind. The response he was getting... whoa, that was fast!

Daniel clumsily pulled his way away from Jack's mouth and collapsed across Jack's body. Jack looked down and had a nice view of Daniel's ass. He smiled smugly and ran his hands over it. Maybe he should suggest they fuck again. He'd love to try it on top. He fondled Daniel's buttocks some more, separating them and imagining sticking his dick inside. His dick twitched in longing at the very thought of being in Daniel's ass.

"Oh, no you don't, you prick," Daniel objected, but the words were softened by his soft, sated tone of voice. "I have plans for you."

"Two years of pent-up fantasies," Jack excused himself.

"Me, too!" Daniel retorted.

"Well, while you're down there... Do your plans involve deep throating?" Jack asked. After all, Daniel seemed to enjoy it...

"There's no way," Daniel objected sadly. "Allergies."

Jack considered this, and it made a certain kind of sense. He'd noticed from his tongue being in Daniel's mouth a lot lately that Daniel's tonsils tended to be a little on the swollen side, and he seemed to need to come up for air more often than Jack when they were kissing. "Sorry," Jack said, patting Daniel's butt reassuringly, giving Daniel a quick kiss on the thigh.

Daniel sighed heavily. He tried to move, but he was almost completely limp. "You are **such** a prick," he commented good naturedly. "I don't think I have the coordination for what I had in mind. How about we go with your plan and I get dibs next time?"

Jack suddenly had difficulty deciphering the meaning of that sentence. Not enough blood left in his brain... Slowly the meaning sunk its way in through the fog of arousal, and Jack answered in a dazed tone, "Okay."

Daniel snorted a little laugh. "Just as long as you don't expect me to move."

Jack considered retorting that he would never suggest such an inconsiderate thing, but he was quickly reverting to a nonverbal state. He shook his head slightly. He needed to keep his wits about him or this might suck for Daniel. Not the good kind of suck they'd just done, either. The bad kind of suck. He slipped his way out from under Daniel, retrieved the lube from the nightstand, gently spread Daniel's legs and slipped a slick finger inside.

Daniel was so relaxed he could probably just go to town here. He tested that hypothesis with two fingers. Easy.

"Mm," Daniel commented. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Jack wondered if he should use a condom. Between the lube and the way his hands were shaking he doubted if he could get it out of the package, let alone on his dick.

"Ja-ack," Daniel protested.

"I don't have enough brain cells left to decide if I should be wearing a condom for this or not," Jack admitted.

Daniel looked thoughtfully over his shoulder and considered the question. Finally, he shrugged and remarked, "It's your dick."

Well, Daniel was a big help.

Jack reached into the nightstand, pulled out a condom, and tried to tear the package open. The condom flew out of his slippery fingers. Jack grabbed for it and it went sailing over the edge of the bed, wrapper intact. Daniel tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

Jack decided, _Fuck it._ It wasn't like either of them had plan to see anyone else. He balanced himself on shaking hands and forearms, balancing on one arm and reaching down to guide his way in. Daniel squirmed slightly to help, and... "Oh God."

"Feels good," Daniel sighed in encouragement.

Jack started moving, vaguely aware of the babbling "God" and "Jesus" in rhythm, Daniel moaning in time. Then there were no more words, just sound and motion and building fever-pitch of pleasure, his vision fuzzing out a little as he came. He collapsed onto Daniel's back.

"You get to sleep on the wet spot," Daniel's muffled voice remarked sleepily.

* * *

Daniel let himself into Jack's house and found Jack lying on the floor with a kitten on one side and a puppy on the other. "Hi, honey, I'm home," Daniel teased.

Jack yawned. "What did you do today?"

"Oh, you know that translation? Sumerian?" Daniel dropped his keys on the table and wandered to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He returned, mug in hand, and added, "How about you?"

"Got bored. Surfed the web." Jack patted the puppy, then grinned suddenly. "Oh, and I made a home movie of myself jerking off. Wanna see?"

Daniel spat a mouthful of coffee out. "Look what you made me do!" he accused, wiping coffee off his chin.

"Can I film you watching my home movie?" Jack asked mischievously.

"Um, no," Daniel demurred.

"I promise I will never ever sell it on ebay," Jack vowed solemnly.

"The thought had never occurred to me," Daniel remarked, "and the thought that it had occurred to you is not entirely reassuring."

"Curses! Foiled again!" Jack teased.

The doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head and answered the door. "Carter?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Sam answered, visibly anxious. "May I come in?" Jack opened the door wider in invitation and stepped aside. "Daniel," she greeted.

"Hey, Sam," Daniel replied uncertainly.

"Retired, Carter," Jack corrected. "Lose the 'sir.' I'd like you to meet my dog, Francis. Oh yeah, and Daniel's cat." Catherine trotted over to Jack, tail in air, and squeaked, so Jack picked her up, knowing he was **so** busted.

"Catherine," Daniel informed Sam. "**Our** cat. **Our** dog, too," he added, bending to pat Francis, who immediately rolled over to get his tummy rubbed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, s... um, I'm sorry to bother you. I just..." Sam sighed.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked.

"My dad," Sam admitted in a rush. "We just received word that he's been captured. Have you ever heard of Ammut?"

"'The Devourer,' or 'the Eater of Hearts,'" Daniel explained, looking up from his canine tummy-rubbing and head-patting. "When the soul of the deceased was weighed against the feather of Maat, or truth and justice, if the soul was found heavy with sin and unworthy of an afterlife it was given to Ammut to devour. Basically, she was the destroyer of the souls of the evil dead." Francis whined and licked Daniel's hand, so Daniel reached down and patted him again.

"So you're saying she's really, really bad?" Jack asked, letting Catherine climb up onto his shoulders. She head-bumped him.

"Unlike Seth, Ammut was not worshiped," Daniel continued patiently. "Egyptians abroad would do homage to Seth as the god of foreigners, but the Egyptians were too afraid of Ammut to worship her. The most terrifying thing for an Egyptian was to cease to exist and never dwell in the fields of peace."

"Heaven?" Jack asked.

"Sort of," Daniel answered. "I was never clear on whether one could have sex in the Christian heaven. You can own property and have sex in the fields of peace."

Jack did a double-take at the idea of sex in heaven and visibly started gearing up to discuss it.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Sam interrupted.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized.

"It's okay," Sam reassured. "I just... my father."

"I think this is useful stuff," Jack contradicted.

"Ammut is useful to the problem at hand. Sex in heaven is a philosophical question we should return to another time," Daniel corrected gently, standing. "I assume you, um, didn't come here for the mythology lesson?"

"I... wanted to ask Colonel O'Neill for a favor," Sam admitted. "I know you're retired, sir, but I think that if anyone can rescue my father it's SG-1. I was hoping you'd be willing to return to active duty long enough to..."

"Carter," Jack interrupted, "do you know **why** I retired?"

"Sir, that's none of my business," Sam objected passionately.

"Carter, I want to help you out. I **like** your father. I just don't want to get courtmartialed for helping you out," Jack explained, setting the kitten on the floor.

"SG-1 isn't the same without you," Sam pleaded. "We need all of us. I asked General Hammond, and he said you could be listed as a civilian consultant..."

"I was a little... distracted... our last mission," Jack confessed.

"I think that you were distracted by what you thought you couldn't have, not by what you wanted. Um, if that makes sense," Daniel considered.

"Kinda," Jack admitted. "Okay, 0900 hours tomorrow?"

"Thank you, sir," Sam sighed in relief. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sam," Daniel called after her as Jack led her to the door. Jack closed it behind her.

"We need to talk about how we're going to handle this. No sex on missions," Jack started.

"Of course not," Daniel agreed.

"Wait for me?" Jack asked, teasing.

"Absolutely," Daniel replied, smiling and wrapping possessive arms around Jack, "and you'd **better** wait for me!"

Jack grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah. Wanna have your wicked way with me?"

"You know it," Daniel replied seductively. "I have very specific plans. Might I remind you that I also have dibs?"

Jack cheered a Homer Simpson-esque, "Woohoo!"

Daniel laughed. "Maybe we should take this conversation to the bedroom."

"Maybe," Jack suggested, "we should go get naked, make love like rabid weasels, and then discuss sex in heaven."

Daniel took Jack's hand and led him back to the bedroom, where they began to undress each other. Daniel gently pushed Jack onto his back, then settled between Jack's legs and looked up at him mischievously, and...

Oh, Christ.

Apparently, what Daniel had in mind was killing him with the longest, slowest blow job ever. Leisurely, languorous strokes with that tongue that speaks twenty-three languages. Long, delicate fingers stroking up thighs. Soft, warm, wet, tender mouth. And this time, instead of solely invoking God, he was chanting things like "God, Danny, Christ, love you!" until there were no more words.

Then Daniel moved to kiss Jack, mouth still tasting slightly of Jack's come, and fumbled for the lube. Jack figured he was down for the count and didn't think he'd get much out of it--not that he had any objection to Daniel having fun with his body, he'd earned it!--and was surprised that he started getting hard again while Daniel was preparing him with slippery fingers. He was even more surprised by how easy and mellow getting fucked was after he'd already come, Daniel screwing him long and slow and deep, moaning as Jack told him things like, "God, yes, Danny! so good, Christ!"

They collapsed into a warm sweaty sticky heap. "Love you," Daniel breathed into Jack's shoulder.

"Viagra schmiagra," Jack commented, which made Daniel giggle. "I love you, too." He kissed Daniel's hair and hugged him.

There was definitely sex in heaven.

* * *

Jack had another of those dreams. The ones where he would usually wake up and not be sure if he was back in Iraq again, but this time he woke up with Daniel in his arms and immediately knew he was in his own bed, safe, with his lover. Daniel, sensing his unease, snuggled closer without waking up. Daniel was kind of heavy and his hair was tickly against Jack's neck and chin, but his presence was deeply comforting. Daniel nuzzled his face against Jack's shoulder--like a cat, Jack realized with a smile.

As if on cue, Catherine jumped up on the bed and started kneading her paws on Jack's chest and purring, which Jack gruffly admitted to himself was pretty damned cute as he scratched her ears. He hoped Francis would be housebroken soon and allowed to roam the house at night. The last dog he'd had would always wake him up when he had a nightmare, and slept by the side of his bed every night, between him and the door. Of course, Theo was a doberman. Goldens weren't guard dogs. Theo had once chased off a burglar. Francis would likely lick a burglar to death.

He usually had bad dreams before missions. He was glad that he was retired and this was going to be his last mission. Not just because of the nightmares, but because of the cure. Daniel.

He wondered if Dr. Frasier would pet-sit, then fell back asleep, Catherine curling up in the crook of his arm.

* * *

"Our informant tells us Jacob was captured on a planet under the control of Ammut by civilians after his ship was shot down," Aldwin started. Jack raised an eyebrow, but Aldwin continued. "We have an operative in Ammut's court who reports that the court received an offer to exchange Jacob for someone Ammut took a year ago. The woman taken was the daughter of one and wife of the other."

Daniel and Jack exchanged a look, then Jack looked into his mug of coffee.

"They must think she's still alive," Daniel started. "If they believed Ammut has devoured her soul..."

"She's a host," Aldwin explained.

"Ah," Daniel said. Sam leaned over and patted him on the arm.

"So, basically, we need to find these people before Ammut's Jaffa do," Jack observed.

"The Tok'ra operative knows where they are, and so do we," Aldwin contradicted. "We have only a brief window of opportunity before Ammut finds them."

"Peachy," Jack commented. "So, Doc? can you dog-sit? and, of course, you know, feed Daniel's cat."

Daniel wrote, "Jack O'Neill is completely kitty-whipped!" on his notepad and casually angled it so Jack would see it.  Jack pointedly ignored him.

* * *

The MALP rolled up the ramp and through the wormhole. "Looks all clear," the technician commented.

Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Aldwin walked up the ramp and followed the MALP. The wormhole disengaged behind them, at which point several Jaffa emerged from the bushes with staff weapons.

Jack reached over and smacked Aldwin on the back of the head.

* * *

The cell door slammed shut. Sam wandered around the cell looking for her father, then looked at Jack and shook her head. "Nice intel, Aldwin," Jack observed sarcasticly.

Daniel crossed his arms and glared at Aldwin.

"What?" Aldwin asked defensively. "It's not like I'm not here, too!"

"For **this** you pulled Jack out of retirement?" Daniel asked scornfully.

"Whoa, easy there, big fella," Jack soothed with a grin. He hadn't had anyone being protective of him since he was a kid, and he kind of liked it. Nevertheless, he decided he shouldn't encourage it--at least, not until they got home. He suspected a fiercely protective Daniel would be a cause for alarm. Judging from Aldwin's expression, so did Aldwin.

"I have to ask," Daniel continued, witheringly polite. "Do you **enjoy** screwing up, or is it just a special talent that manifests itself at the most inopportune moments?"

"I do the best I can with the information I'm given," Aldwin muttered, keeping Jack between himself and Daniel, much to Jack's amusement.

"Don't quit your day job," Daniel observed darkly. "Oh, wait... this **is** your day job, isn't it? **So** sorry," he added sweetly.

Aldwin looked anxiously at Jack for help. Jack just shrugged in helpless amusement.

Several Jaffa entered at that moment with Jacob Carter, temporarily sparing Aldwin from further remarks from Daniel. Aside from a few bruises, he looked fine. They tossed Jacob into the cell with them and left without comment. Sam hugged him, and Aldwin turned to Jack and muttered, "Bad intel?"

"We're **still** in a cell, Aldwin," Jack retorted.

Daniel glowered in Aldwin's general direction and Aldwin subsided into a chagrined silence, staring at the stone floor.

Jacob grinned. "You giving Aldwin a hard time over there, Danny?"

"He's a little irritable that I came out of retirement to get captured," Jack explained.

"As am I," Teal'c intoned ominously. Daniel inclined his head gratefully to Teal'c.

"We can blamestorm later," Jack suggested. "However entertaining it may be," he continued, smirking at Aldwin, "I think escape should be our top priority."

"Um, the iron bars are a bit of a problem," Daniel observed darkly.

Jack gave Daniel a long "you aren't helping" look. Daniel rolled his eyes and looked away. Okay, perhaps the new overprotective thing was a bit of a problem.

The door clanged. One of the Jaffa returned, looking over his shoulder, then stepped up to the cell and eyed the prisoners. He finally stopped to gesture at Daniel with his staff weapon. "You, on your knees," he ordered.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I want something from you," the Jaffa leered, reaching for his pants.

"No," Daniel replied quietly.

This was obviously not the answer the Jaffa expected. He did a double take, then threatened, "Now, or I'll shoot you."

Daniel crossed his arms, set his jaw, and glared. "Then I guess you'd better get on with the shooting." This earned him a look from Jack that Jack quickly hid.

The Jaffa blinked in amazement, then looked at Jack, who shrugged, managing through sheer will to look bored rather than terrified. The Jaffa then lowered his head and slunk away.

"What, you're not going to shoot me? I was looking forward to it!" Daniel called to the Jaffa's retreating back. The Jaffa flinched, but kept walking. The door slammed.

Sam flung herself onto Daniel in a fierce hug. Daniel patted her back reassuringly.

"My hair looking any greyer to you?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Either he had permission to shoot me or he didn't," Daniel explained. "If he had permission, he'd likely shoot me whether I cooperated or not." He made a face. "Besides, he wasn't even going to take me out of the cell first, so it wasn't even an opportunity to escape."

"It's just a little different when..." Jack trailed off, then smiled a little. "You know."

"Um, yeah," Daniel concurred, giving Jack a long, meaningful look. "I know."

Sam blushed a little and looked away, but didn't release her death-grip on Daniel. Daniel patted her again, trying unsucessfully not to look uncomfortable, and Jack was forcibly reminded of something he'd forgotten in their heady new relationship and all the sex and cuddling: Daniel didn't like to be touched by people who weren't Jack.

The abject terror at the idea of something happening to Daniel vanished and was replaced by fury so intense that Jack became dizzy and had to close his eyes and lean against the bars. How **dare**... the **idea** of someone laying hands on an unwilling Daniel... He heard and sensed, rather than saw, Daniel gently extricating himself from Sam's arms and approaching him to cautiously lay a hand on his arm.

"Hey," Daniel started cautiously, and Jack, not opening his eyes, held up a hand to indicate that he would need a moment. Daniel pulled his hand away, and Jack opened his eyes long enough to reach for Daniel's hand and gently place it back on his arm with a quick smile before leaning back again, eyes closed, breathing regularly. Daniel waited patiently until Jack opened his eyes.

Jack commented, quietly, "If that guy touches you I'll fucking **kill** him." He glanced over at Jacob with a slight blush, barely detectable over his angry flush. "I guess you see why I retired."

"I thought you two were doing it all along," Jacob commented briskly.

Jack gave Jacob a long, chagrined look, much to Sam's amusement. She giggled and got an evil look from Jack and a mischievous smile from Daniel.

"We should probably try to get some sleep," Jacob suggested. "We're probably going to be here awhile."

"Oh, my knees are going to **love** me sleeping on a cold stone floor," Jack remarked darkly.

"I will take the first watch," Teal'c volunteered. Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, big guy," Jack replied.

* * *

Jack shivered. The floor was cold and his knees were stiff and achy. Daniel pulled him close, and he put his head on Daniel's chest and sighed. This was probably unwise, but dammit, it was **so** cold and Daniel was **so** warm... He looked over at Teal'c. It was dark, but he could see Teal'c's face soften approvingly. He smiled at Teal'c, who rose to sit beside them with his warm leg pressed against Jack's back.

"Sleep, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested softly. He laid a warm hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you," Jack murmured. Daniel smiled at Teal'c, and received an inclined head in return. Jack dozed off, and wandered in and out of sleep until Teal'c ended his watch and curled up beside Jack to help keep him warm.

There was a door sound, then Jacob poked them with his foot. They looked up and saw Jaffa approaching with two prisoners. They came into the cell and looked at Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c for a moment, then one of them grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him out, leaving the other two prisoners in the cell. Jack looked back to see Daniel's arms folded across himself, his face dark and angry. They slammed the cell door shut and led him into another room, chaining his wrists.

A tall, thin, dark woman stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was black, and she was dressed in black from head to toe. "Yo, Morticia!" Jack greeted her. "The Goth look is good on you."

She ignored him. "This is their leader?" she addressed one of the Jaffa. The one who had tried to rape Daniel.

"Yes, my Goddess," he replied, staring at the floor. "The others were protecting him."

"Get what you can from him. If he's uncooperative, we can threaten his companions. No hurry. We have time." She smiled icily.

"Yes, Goddess," he answered. He turned to Jack and asked, "Who is the Tok'ra operative?"

"O'Neill, John A. Colonel. 3..."

The Jaffa slapped him.

"Boring," the tall, dark woman observed. "Conduct the interrogation any way you like. Notify me when you have information." She turned and left.

"Thank you, Goddess," the Jaffa said to the closed door, then turned back to Jack with an evil smile.

_You know those nice things I was thinking about You?_ Jack thought in a general upwards direction. _I may have to take them back._

* * *

"It **was** Neferet, Honored Father!" the young man exclaimed excitedly. "Did she not see us?"

"She saw us, but did not seem to recognize us," the older man commented. "Perhaps her imprisonment has driven her mad."

Daniel just stared at the door through which they had taken Jack and sighed.

"I've already explained her behavior," Jacob interrupted. "**And** why trading me for her would gain you nothing."

The young man cut him off, "Do not repeat your blasphemy. I saw her with my own eyes! She's alive!"

"And she **did** behave as if she were possessed by a demon," the older man observed.

"No!" the young man objected. "If I just get a chance to talk to her, I'll get through to her, I know it!"

"I wish you the best of luck," Daniel said softly. "When my wife was taken, I never got her back."

"You stopped trying?" the young man accused.

"She died," Daniel corrected gently.

The young man bowed his head. "Forgive me," he apologized.

Daniel smiled sadly. "Of course. I'm Daniel."

Father and son-in-law exchanged a look, then retreated to a corner of the cell together.

"That's fine," Daniel called after them. "You don't have to..." He sighed and trailed off, looking at the door again.

Jack.

He wished he were religious so he could pray. It would probably be comforting, if nothing else. He wondered if Jack was praying, or if he was cussing God out. Probably the latter, he reflected with a momentary smile.

It suddenly occurred to him that he'd lost everyone in his life that he'd ever loved for except for Jack. His parents, Sha'uri... The observation let him to consider offering the possible supreme being a bargain: _Help me get Jack out of this, and I'll maybe try to believe in you._ Okay, pretty lame as prayers went, but it was the best he had. He decided against it on the grounds that he wouldn't mean it. Rather than make promises to an imaginary superbeing he didn't intend to keep, he went back to planning and hoping.

* * *

Everyone slept except Daniel, who was watching the outer door with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin on his knees. At first he thought the motion was his imagination, but then the outer door opened silently and a lone female figure entered. She was a dark woman dressed entirely in white, and for a moment Daniel thought it was Sha'uri, but when she stepped into a beam of moonlight he could see that it wasn't. She stepped up to the cell door and pulled out a key.

The young man leapt up, and she put her finger on her lips. "Neferet, I knew you would come!" he whispered joyfully.

The others had been awakened by the young man's movement, and Jacob approached the door. She looked at Jacob, and addressed him, "I am Tok'ra."

"Not possible," Jacob contradicted in a whisper. "You're Ammut's daughter."

"Nevertheless I **am** Tok'ra," she retorted. "You must be aware that some of us occur spontaneously in each generation." Her face clouded. "Ammut only remains faithful to the System Lords through abuse of the sarcophagus. If we took her away from it..."

"She would kill us if we tried, and withdrawal might kill her as well," Jacob retorted.

The woman frowned.

"Neferet," the young man interrupted.

"She is here," the woman answered. "I am Heqit. I am Tok'ra." She laid a hand on his arm. "There is much to explain, and no time in which to explain it. We must go."

"I don't trust you," Jacob interjected.

"Then examine me at your leisure later, because we must go now." Heqit unlocked the cell door.

"I won't leave Jack," Daniel interrupted quietly. "Give me a weapon and I'll go free him."

"I cannot do that," Heqit said dismissively. "You will alert them to our escape in progress."

Daniel crossed his arms. "Then leave me here," he replied stubbornly.

"Let him go," Jacob added. "If, of course, you really **are** Tok'ra..."

"Very well," she said, reluctantly. "Come, all of you. Quietly."

"I will go with you, DanielJackson," Teal'c offered quietly.

"No, get Jacob and the others out of here," Daniel whispered back. "Thank you," he added.

* * *

Daniel quietly slipped through the door Neferet/Heqit had indicated with a zat in one hand and keys in the other. He silently pushed the door open.

Jack. Chained up in the middle of the room in a pool of moonlight, shirt missing. Bruised and bloody, but alive. Someone had beaten him severely, but...

Jack opened his eyes and wondered if he was hallucinating. Daniel looked like an angel, reaching up to unchain his wrists. Daniel freed one wrist, and Jack wrapped the arm around Daniel's neck and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shh," Daniel hushed him, quietly, unchaining the other wrist. "Can you walk?" he whispered.

There was a movement in the shadows, and then a laugh. "You!" the Jaffa exclaimed. "I was just coming to take from your friend what you wouldn't give me!" he announced cheerfully. "He's a little old for my tastes, but I'll take what I can get. Like my handiwork?" he added, tauntingly.

Jack looked at Daniel's face and shivered. He still looked like an angel--a fallen angel, terrible and terrifying, and the Jaffa didn't have the wit to be frightened. Daniel turned his head slowly, sized up his opponent, then fired the zat once. The man crumpled to the floor. Daniel didn't take the zat off him. He trembled with anger.

"Let it go," Jack whispered. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes I do," Daniel contradicted with cold ease.

Daniel was hesitating, which meant he was trying to talk himself out of it. Jack was afraid Daniel would regret it if he went through with it, and didn't want him to waste another thought on that loser. "Leave him for Ammut," Jack suggested.

Daniel made an annoyed noise and continued to waver, zat pointed at the crumpled body on the floor.

"He's not worth it," Jack said softly.

Daniel considered this for a moment, then lowered the zat.

Jack tugged at his arm. "Come on, we need to go."

They headed towards the door. At the door, Daniel turned and fired the zat twice at the Jaffa. "For the next group of prisoners," Daniel explained. "I'd feel like I was setting them up for..." He made a face. "I can't do that to them."

Jack nodded, and they walked through the door.

* * *

Teal'c was holding the wormhole for them. They dove through. The wormhole disengaged behind them, and Heqit looked back sadly. "Can we go back for her later?" she asked.

Jacob and Aldwin just looked at her, uncomprehending.

"I've just abandoned my mother to suffer her addiction alone!" Heqit exclaimed in frustration. "I know how she suffers, I carry her memories! She carries the memories of others that are likely to spawn Tok'ra, and could be of use to you."

Janet just beckoned to Jack. He made a face and followed, leaning heavily on Daniel.

"Neferet?" the young man asked uncertainly.

"Yes, my love, I am here," she answered, hugging him. The door closed behind Jack, Daniel, and Janet.

* * *

Daniel quickly let Francis out of the laundry room. Francis danced around the living room on his hind paws in joy, trying to lick their faces. Jack knelt down and let the dog lick him.

Catherine gave them a dirty look and walked away.

"What the...?" Jack asked, hurt.

"That's just the ritual snubbing," Daniel explained. "She'll get over it. Cats have short memories."

"But..." Jack started, moving to pet the cat. She skittered out of his reach, then washed her butt.

"It's okay," Daniel reassured. "Let her have her snit. She'll come around." Jack didn't move. "Bed," Daniel ordered.

Jack wandered back to the bedroom, Francis following him joyfully. He undressed and lay down. "I shouldn't do this," Jack observed, lifting the dog onto the bed. "I'm spoiling this dog completely rotten."

"Go out?" Daniel asked, holding up the leash, and Francis hopped off the bed and followed Daniel. "We'll be right back."

Jack lay back and closed his eyes. He felt a movement on the bed. He opened his eyes again to see a furry face sniffing his face. Then Catherine began to lick his nose, purring.

"I missed you, too, honey," Jack told the kitten. "Don't tell anyone," he added with a mischievous smile.

Catherine just purred and washed his forehead.

Daniel returned, and observed, "I **told** you she'd forgive you. Cats have teeny tiny attention spans." He pulled his shirt off. "Janet thinks Francis is housebroken. Wanna chance it while you're spoiling him rotten?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Daniel finished undressing and climbed into bed. "Francis," he called, patting the bed. Francis jumped up and laid his head on Jack's feet. Daniel switched off the light.

"In case you're wondering, that guy didn't..." Jack sighed.

"Good," Daniel replied darkly. He reached over and scratched Catherine's ears. "I'm taking some time off anyway." He smiled. "I'll hang around, spoil **you** rotten..."

"Thank you," Jack said quietly. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm exhausted."

"Of course," Daniel reassured. "Good night."

"Love you," Jack murmured sleepily.

"Love you back," Daniel answered, which made Jack smile before he dozed off.

* * *

Jack opened one eye sleepily. Catherine was sleeping on his head like some kind of furry hat, Francis was still using his feet as a pillow, and Daniel had curled up close, his head on Jack's shoulder and a possessive arm thrown across Jack's chest, face serene and soft in sleep. He squinted at the alarm clock in the morning light. Six in the morning. Ugh. He closed his eyes and drifted back asleep.

The next thing he was aware of was the smell of coffee, eggs, and pancakes. He opened his eyes to see Daniel with a tray, complete with a little vase with a rose in it. He glanced at the clock. Noon.

"Shit," he observed, sitting up slowly and gingerly.

"No, breakfast," Daniel retorted with a grin. He placed the tray across Jack's lap.

"Nice spoiling," Jack observed. "I could get used to this."

"I'll bet," Daniel replied cheerfully.

"When I feel better I'll retaliate in kind," Jack promised.

"I'm already rotten," Daniel dismissed.

"Are not," Jack contradicted.

"Am so."

"Are not!"

"Am so! And I hope you like scrambled." Daniel sat next to Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice redirect," Jack observed. "But you're not. Yet. Give me time." He looked thoughtfully at Daniel, admiring the tight jeans and t-shirt. "Damn. If I felt even slightly better I'd be suggesting hot sweaty nookie."

Daniel just smiled mysteriously.

"I mean it. I feel like crap. Unfortunately." Jack sighed.

"Maybe later," Daniel suggested.

Jack scowled at his plate. "The mission... got weird." He glanced over at Daniel, who was listening patiently. "See, that 'touch my lover and die' thing? I totally expected I'd be like that for you, which was why I thought we shouldn't..."

"Alexander the Great used to send soldiers out into the field in twos with the idea that they'd become lovers and be more protective of each other," Daniel remarked.

"We're not **in** Alexander the Great's army," Jack objected. "Hell, I'm not in the Air Force any more, but you know what I mean. Besides, that wasn't what was weird." He made a face at his eggs. "Don't take this... but it never occurred to me that you'd be like that for me, 'cause nobody... I mean, I guess I should have, it just never occurred..."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

Jack glanced over and smiled. "How is it that no matter how incoherent I am you understand what I'm saying?"

"A doctorate in linguistics helps," Daniel teased.

Jack grinned, then added seriously, "I think I like it. A lot. It's just... weird." He laughed a little. "Okay, so it's obvious that neither one of us is a woman, but there are ramifications to that I hadn't considered with all the 'don't ask, don't tell' crap."

"Bad weird?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jack said, thoughtfully, breaking off another piece of pancake with his fork and eating it. He swallowed and looked over at Daniel, and observed, "Kind of... safe weird. I don't think I've felt so... you know... since I was a kid."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed simply.

"Oddly relaxing weird," Jack added with a smile. "I wasn't even particularly scared; I knew you'd come kick his ass. I was more afraid of something happening to you."

Daniel put his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed.

"Ditto, huh?" Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sorry I shot that guy, if that's what you're asking." Daniel snuggled closer. "I think I need to hang around a few days and reassure myself you're okay, though."

"Ditto," Jack agreed.

"I, um, considered making bargains with higher celestial powers when they took you," Daniel admitted quietly. "I decided not to make promises to a being I'm not sure I believe in on the grounds that, you know, it's not fair to make promises you're not sure you can keep."  Jack grinned.  "What?"

"There aren't many people who'd worry about being fair to God," Jack observed, smiling.

Daniel just shrugged and ate a piece of Jack's toast. "Um, you weren't going to eat that, were you?"

"I cussed God out," Jack admitted.

"I thought you might," Daniel chuckled.

"It makes sense," Jack observed. "I actually kind of have a relationship with unknown higher power or powers. You don't, so you're polite."

"I think you're right," Daniel agreed. He considered this for a moment. "Wow. That makes an amazing amount of sense."

Jack smiled and went back to work on his breakfast.


End file.
